


Sunday Shenanigans

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione enjoys watching her husband play with their two daughters until she discovers they're recreating shenanigans from their Hogwarts days.





	Sunday Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! This is a quick drabble that was written for #RollADrabble over at Hermione's Haven on Facebook! It wasn't beta read but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for always being so kind! Love you, xxDustNight
> 
> Prompt: Hermione/Harry and Family Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Sighing happily, Hermione watched from the doorway as Harry sat on the floor with both their daughters. Lily and Rose had coerced their father into playing with their Barbie dolls this Sunday morning. Harry, ever the doting daddy, hadn't taken much prodding before crawling out of bed and joining them in creating a fantasy world. Those two girls were everything to him, as was his wife.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Harry set aside his doll and twisted around to find her staring. A bright smile stretched across his face and lit his green eyes. Mumbling something to the girls, Harry pushed to his feet and joined Hermione in the doorway. Placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek, he snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her against his side.

"Morning," he murmured as they resumed watching the girls.

"Good morning," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. "You let me sleep in."

"I did." His hand squeezed her waist briefly. "You were up late working. I thought you could use the extra sleep."

"Thank you. Are you having fun?" she asked, indicating the multitude of dolls and clothes littering the floor of their daughter's room.

Chuckling, Harry nodded. "I am. They're having me help them reenact our Hogwarts days."

Jerking back slightly, Hermione gave her husband a wide-eyed look of alarm. "You're not sharing  _everything_  we did back then, are you?"

Laughing more fully now, Harry leaned forward and silenced Hermione with a kiss. After pulling away, he added, "Of course not. Nothing illegal is being shared, I promise."

"You better not being lying to me, Harry Potter," she playfully scolded.

"I promise, love," he said softly, pulling her back against his side. "I've not let slip a single line of our misdeeds."

"Good." Hermione relaxed and then untangled herself from Harry. Sliding onto her tiptoes, she placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'll leave you to it then. Go indulge our daughters' imaginations."

Harry released his hold on Hermione and made his way back to Lily and Rose. "Now, I haven't said anything, but I can make no promises their Uncle Ron hasn't shared what we've done…"

As if on cue, Lily grabbed their dragon stuffed animal and shouted, "Don't forget about Norbert! We have to hide him so Hagrid doesn't get in trouble!"

Rose quickly grabbed a small washcloth and threw it over the dolls. "Quick! Use the Invisibility cloak!"

Hermione whipped her head toward her husband so quickly her curls smacked her in the face. He merely shrugged and resumed his place on the floor with his daughters. Sighing heavily, Hermione tried to keep the smile from her face with much difficulty. Turning away from the sight of her husband and daughters, she merely muttered, "Sweet Merlin," before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.


End file.
